How it all started out
by balooie
Summary: Basically just how Boone and Shannon grew up, i dunno if its any good, R
1. Default Chapter

How it all started out

Rating- PG for now

Disclaimer- hmm if I actually owned it don't you think this would be a show? Well for those of you who care…. Nothing is mine.

Summary-Just something I wrote a few weeks ago and finally got the courage up to post it. Basically Boone and Shannon growing up.

* * *

"You look so handsome Boone!" My mom sighed as I entered her large dressing room straightening my tie I was wearing.

I smiled a large smile showing off my silver braces. I loved when mom complimented me.

Today was moms wedding day, she was marrying Mr. Rutherford, one of the best and highly paid divorce court lawyers in California. Today was also the day I was finally going to meet my new step-sister.

Mom patted my head and fixed her makeup before Auntie Diane came in and told mom that it was 'almost time'.

So I followed Auntie Diane down the long hall until I got to a set of large wooden doors and was told to wait.

And that's when I saw her for the first time standing next to Mrs. Carver- mom's best friend. She had long blond hair that was curled up into loose ringlets to circle her face. He had on a pink dress similar to Auntie Diane's and Mrs. Carver's.

"Oh Shannon look there's your new brother Boone." I smiled broadly trying to make a good first impression.

She looked over at me and wrinkled her nose. "I don't want a brother."

Just then the music began to play and I was quickly shoved out the door to carry the rings down the aisle.

At the alter I stood up straight like mom had taught me too over the years and watched as Shannon came down the carpet throwing flowers down. When she looked up and met my eyes she stuck her tongue out at me and continued down the line.

I had always wanted a sister but my dad left us when I was barely 2 years old, and due to complications when I was born my mom couldn't have any more kids, but now I was finally getting what I'd always wanted. And so far she didn't like me all too much.

The ceremony seemed to drag on forever, but finally it ended and we went to the nice ballroom at the four seasons for the banquet.

I rode with Auntie Diane. I got to sit up front too. "So Boone, are you excited about your new dad and sister?" She asked.

I fidgeted with my seatbelt and then turned to her. "She doesn't like me."

Diane pulled into the parking lot. "She just doesn't know you yet, but don't you worry, you two will have plenty of time next week to get to know each other." She laughed.

I turned to her confused. "Why next week?"

Diane laughed again. "Didn't your mom tell you, the two of you are staying at my place while she and her groom vacation in France?"

I sighed. Next week was going to a very lonnnng week.

* * *

R&R- and please be nice…. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rating-PG

Disclaimer-not mine, and probably not yours either.

* * *

The dinner part of the ceremony was amazing. One of my mother's head caterers had put together the meal and every last bit of it was delicious.

I sat at the head table with the rest of the wedding party. Shannon was on the other side of her dad, and was barely touching her food. I shrugged and turned my attention back to the cake that a waiter had set in front of me.

The toasts to the bride and groom started right away after desert was served and my mom and Mr. Rutherford stood up to dance. I watched from my seat as the rest of the room took to the dance floor.

I was one of the only people still sitting, besides Grandma who was watching from the side, resting her old worn out legs, and Shannon who still sat 4 seats down from me mashing up her cake and smoothing the icing out over the fork.

Time seemed to pass in a blur as I watched the young girl, and soon enough my mom was coming over to me to say goodbye.

"Now you be extra nice to Shannon while were away." Mom whispered in my ear. On the other side of the room Mr. Rutherford was trying to calm his daughter down, and by the looks of it he was doing a pretty crappy job considering she was laying on the floor screaming for him not to go.

"Shannon, I am not going to let you ruin this for me, now get up and give me hug, or else I won't bring you any presents back." He said forcefully.

She sat up slowly tears streaming down her face and hugged his leg. "I want to go too!" She cried.

"Well I for one am glad that she has a nanny and I won't have to put up with her." Mom whispered under her breath.

I looked at her horror-struck. I couldn't believe what she had just said. How could she just brush off a new family member like that?

From that moment on I decided that I would never let anything bad happen to my new sister. If her parents couldn't care for her I guess I would.

* * *

The trip to Auntie Diane's was quiet except for the slight hum of the tires speeding across the cement of the highway on our way to the farm that she and Uncle Raymond lived on.

Shannon was asleep in the front seat and I sat reading my favourite book, Watership Down, in the back seat.

Once we arrived at the house I carried my suitcase in and took it up to my usual bedroom. I stayed here a lot during the summer when my mom went on vacations, or just didn't want me around for a few weeks.

In my regular room there was a single bed and a dresser along with a fluffy over-stuffed couch.

Just as I was settling in Shannon pushed open the door and dropped her suitcase on my bed.

Great, I have to share a room?" she groaned rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Just then Auntie Diane came in and smiled.

"I guess I forgot to mention the two of you would be sharing a room. I'll let you guys get settled in now then." She paused. "If you need anything I'll be downstairs in the den.

I nodded and waited until she was gone then crossed my arms over my chest. "That's my bed, and it always has been my bed and always will be my bed." I said sternly.

Shannon smirked. "No, I get it. Now get out while I get changed." She ordered. I raised an eyebrow but chose not to argue back.

I turned to my bag and took out my toothbrush and my pyjamas and headed for the bathroom across the hall to get cleaned up in.

When I got back to the room Shannon had already gotten into bed and had turned towards the wall. I quietly made my way to the couch and pulled the big duvet cover over me and clicked off the lamp.

"Goodnight Shannon." I sighed. She completely ignored me, which didn't surprise me all that much. I rolled over and soon sleep overtook me.

Around 3:30AM I was awoken to Shannon coughing like crazy and breathing rather raggedly. I snapped off the couch and went over to her to try to calm her down. I'd never met someone with asthma before, and had no clue what to do.

"It's okay." I slowly whispered over and over again, calming her down a little, she finally came around a few minutes later and was just coughing a little.

I smiled and got back onto the couch to get back to sleep. Hopefully Shannon would be alright, and I really hoped that she wouldn't wake up again and have another attack.

Lucky for me she didn't.

* * *

Please R&R- Nice things please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning I woke up early to help Uncle Ray milk the cows.

I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a hole in the knee and a white t-shirt. Downstairs I slipped on my Nike's and headed out to the old barn across the road.

I fed the three pigs their slops, collected eggs from all of the hens, and carried a bail of hay out to feed George the horse, and finally helped milk the cows.

By the time we got in it was ten o'clock, and Auntie Diane was making pancakes, while Shannon sat at the table reading a book.

"Good morning boys." Diane greeted pouring orange juice into four cups. Shannon looked up acknowledging we were there then spoke.

"You stink, go take a bath." I took a deep breath remembering what my mom had said about being nice to her.

"Thank you Shannon and good morning to you too." I said through gritted teeth.After our pancakes, Uncle Ray suggested we go for a swim out in the backyard before it got too hot out. So we both went and got changed into our suits and went out back to the gated pool.

Auntie Diane sat on the deck reading her magazine, while we climbed into the pool. I wasn't sure if I should try to play with Shannon or not so I just kept my distance on the other side of the pool.

For a while, I'm not to sure how long, I just watched the little girl all by herself. Finally I got the nerve to swim over to her and ask if she wanted to play catch with the big red ball floating in the water.

She agreed.

For almost an hour we played together in the pool, not really talking to each other, but I could tell that we'd somehow grown a little closer in that short period of time.

"Boone, Shannon, time to get out, we have to go into town to get some groceries. I shrugged and pulled my self out and went to go get changed.

The nearest town was about fifteen minutes down the road, so we loaded up into the car and headed down the hill and over the train tracks into the nearby town.

At the grocery store Auntie Diane picked up some steaks and burgers, and a box of cereal. At the rather long check-out line she motioned at the chocolate bar rack and offered us each a little treat.

I quickly picked an aero bar while Shannon just looked disgusted. "My mom never let me eat chocolate; it has too many calories in it." She said curtly.

Auntie Diane smiled. "Well it's not bad to have one every once in a while, dear." Shannon glared at her.

"My mom told me not to eat it, and she was the prettiest most perfect lady ever, and she never had chocolate, so I won't either." Shannon said glaring at the older woman.

* * *

In the car ride home the two of us sat in the back and out of curiosity I asked Shannon. "Where is your mom?" She looked at me and bit her lip.

"She's in hell." Auntie Diane lurched to a stop and looked back at us. Shannon had turned back to the window and I was thinking about what she'd said."I'd much rather you didn't use that language, Shannon dear." The older woman spoke as she continued to drive down the dirt road back to the farm.

Shannon looked up. "Why?" She asked simply.

Aunt Diane sighed. "It's not appropriate for the car, and words like that shouldn't be coming out of your mouth?" She explained.

Shannon snickered mischievously. "Am I aloud to say fuck?" Again the car lurched to a stop. I kept my head down, trying not to laugh out loud, but eventually couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

Diane took a deep breath. "If you two aren't going to act civilized than neither of you are going to have desert tonight." She said through gritted teeth.

"Great, I guess I won't get fat like you then will I?" Shannon smart mouthed again.

This time she was just ignored.

Back at home Shannon and I were both cooped up in my room, afraid what Auntie Diane and Uncle Ray would say to us when we went down, so we ate our PB&J sandwiches, and sat flipping through boring old books from on the shelf in the closet.

After a while I couldn't take the silence so I struck up a conversation. "So how'd your mom die?" I asked, not sure what her reaction would be.

She looked up. "She had a heart attack, because she skipped dinner two nights in a row, and daddy said she had bully-nemia, and she deserved it." Shannon explained.

So that explained the chocolate bar thing. Her mom was a bulimic, and had taught her 9 year old daughter to watch what she ate.

"How'd your dad die?" Shannon asked after a moments pause. I wasn't prepared for that and I looked confused,

"My dad isn't dead…." I stuttered.

My dad was now living in New Mexico with his new family. My mom told me that when I was born neither of them really wanted a baby so my father took off, so apparently he's decided to settle down, along with a wife, a dog and three kids. The last time I heard from him was a three month late birthday card last year, wishing me a happy 14th birthday.

I was 10.

"Where is your dad then?" Shannon asked, shaking me out of my trance.

I sighed. "He's in Santa Fe; my mom wouldn't tell me any more than that." I replied.

Shannon nodded and looked away. "Sorry." She whispered.

I was amazed the girl that just yesterday was making fun of my ugly braces or stealing my bed actually did have feelings. Maybe her heart wasn't made of stone after all.

* * *

Please R&R…. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

disclaimer- same as always i own nothing

* * *

When I awoke the next morning I was asleep on the couch with my jeans still on. My t-shirt was soaked in sweat, and my stomach was growling from lack of dinner the night before.

I glanced at the digital alarm clock and read 7:09. The shower across the hall was running, most likely Uncle Ray getting ready for another day of tiresome work on the farm.

I slowly peeled the thin blanket off my soaking wet back and crept out of the room, so I wouldn't wake the sleeping girl in the bed.

Downstairs I poured myself a glass of orange juice, and made myself a few pop-tarts. I ate in the den watching the regular early morning cartoons, that I usually missed because of school, and was only now realizing I wasn't really missing out on very much.

When I was finished eating I went back upstairs and got some fresh clothes to get changed into after my shower. Shannon was still asleep when I finished in the shower, so I grabbed my old comic book and headed downstairs.

Auntie Diane was in the kitchen making peanut butter cookies so I gave her a slight wave then took off for the back yard where the big open fields were.

I always loved coming out to the country during the summer. It was a big change from the busy freeways and over crowded malls. I liked to just lie out in the grass and read my favourite book, or watch the clouds pass over my head.

My mom thought I was crazy for wanting to spend my time out of town with no one to talk too, and she would frequently leave me here when she went on her many shopping sprees in Paris, or trips to Japan for 'business' when everyone knew, including me she was just going to party and drink, and live the single life for a few days.

When she'd get back form these trips she'd always tell me what a great time she had, and how she hated having to come back and be a mom.

Last time she went on one of her trips she came back with Mr. Rutherford. It wasn't until after their engagement was finalized that he even brought up that he had a daughter away at boarding school.

I remember being so excited about finally getting a family, and then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone anymore.

I snapped back into reality when I heard someone plop down next to me. I looked over and saw Shannon sitting there.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Thinking." I replied sitting up a bit.

She nodded and picked up my comic book that was lying next to me un-touched. "What's this about?" she questioned flipping through the brightly coloured pictures.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I got it in Mexico. I think it's about a polar bear." I replied.

I'd had that comic book for almost two years and I took it everywhere with me. I had no idea what the words said but I liked to look at the pictures.

Whenever I flew I'd take that comic book with me, along with my battered copy of Watership Down. I always had to have something to read just in case we got delayed at an airport or got stuck somewhere. So far I hadn't had to use it.

"How much longer are we going to be here for?" Shannon asked crossing her legs, and picking at a scab on her knee.

"Four more days, and then we get to move into the new house with my mom and your dad." I replied, watching the blood drip down her leg.

"I want to go home today." She said to no one in particular. I had to look away because the blood was now covering her knee.

"Do you need to wash that?" I asked trying not to gag. Blood was the one thing that really made me queasy.

She looked up. "Wash what?" She asked, before looking down and seeing her leg. "Oh." She whispered before standing up and running up to the house.

I soon followed her up to the house. In the kitchen Shannon was sitting on the counter while Auntie Diane cleaned up her cut, and placed a bandage over her knee.

"Okay, you're all cleaned up, now why don't you get Boone to take you to the park down the road.

Shannon nodded and hopped down and approached me. "Let's go." She said taking my arm.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until Shannon yawned. "How far away is it?"

"Like another few minutes this way, and then behind the old school down there." I pointed off to the end of the road.

"Isn't there a shorter way?" She groaned dragging her feet.

"The only way that's faster is to cut through Old man Robson's field way back there." I pointed behind me.

She smiled. "Can we go back that way?"

I'd been taught to stay away from Earl's house the first summer I ever came here. He was an old man who never married or had kids, and he lived in a big house, with a huge yard, and liked to chase little kids.

I'd run into him once before at the corner store a few summers back and thought he was going to kill me.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said looking behind me and shuttering.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "How bad can it be?"

"You don't want to know." I replied finally reaching the park and hopping on a swing.

Shannon sat down on the one next to me and slowly moved her legs back and forth to get the swing moving. "I want to go through the old mans yard." She announced, as she went higher and higher.

I shook my head and sighed. "Fine but we have to go quickly and we can't tell anyone." I said giving in.

If Auntie Diane or Uncle Ray found out we went in there we would both most likely be locked in the house for the rest of the week.

So when we got bored of the play equipment we headed back towards the house only to turn off into a small field and approached a tall fence. "Are you sure you want to go through here?" I asked timidly.

Shannon nodded and swung a loose board forward to crawl through. I followed behind gulping in a big breath, preparing for what was to come.

We walked close to the fence, and talked quietly. When the other side of the fence came closer I let out the bated breath I'd been holding and smiled.

"We made it." I whispered. Shannon nodded, and got to the edge of the fence.

"The swinging board is right… Oh no." I pushed on the board but it was nailed shut.

"Hey! Who's out there?" A croaky old voice called. "You damn kids get off my property." The voice bellowed.

We both looked at each other and began pushing on each board hoping to find a loose one.

"I'm gonna get my gun!" The old man called out.

We frantically pushed the boards. Running out of options, I decided I could hoist Shannon up over the fence on my shoulders and I'd find another way out.

"Get on my shoulders, and jump over." I ordered quickly.

Terrified she climbed up and hopped over the fence. I continued pushing the boards, only to run out of boards.

"Boone, what's taking so long?" Shannon moaned from the other side of the fence.

"I can't get out." I said my voice cracking slightly.

"My knee is bleeding again, it hurts, please hurry." She cried.

I took a deep breath and looked around. "You can run but you can't hide." The old mad cawed coming closer.

I took a quick glance around the tall grass and ran towards the house. A basement window was open and I slipped inside before Earl could catch me at the edge of the fence.

In the basement I quickly but quietly slipped around all the boxes and old furniture.

I found the stairs and slowly walked up them. I heard a voice on the other side of the wall talking into a phone.

"Yes officer I think some children are hiding in my house." I took another deep breath and slipped around the corner into the living room.

Footsteps were fast approaching. I threw myself into a closet and waited for it to pass. When I heard the basement stairs creaking I took a run for it and shot out the front door.

Around the side fence on the other side of his yard I found Shannon sitting in the grass, crying. Her knee had gotten scraped again and the blood was just pouring out.

I covered my mouth willing myself not to throw up and helped her up so she was leaning on my shoulder.

"Let's go home." I said, my heart still beating faster than it ever has.

* * *

Please R&R 


End file.
